Diez años
by Luka-sama
Summary: Tsuna con 25 años y como jefe de la familia, solo miro con diversion como el Lambo de 5 años ahora estaba en su tiempo gracias a la Bazuca de los 10 años.


Estoy leyendo nuevamente el manga de Katekyo y esta idea me llego a la mente al ver como Lambo usaba su famosa Bazuca.

Katekyo Hitman Reeborn no me pertenece.

 **Diez años**

Para ser sinceros la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi no era la mejor del mundo, ya saben, ser el décimo Vongola quita mucho tiempo libre de su lista. Todo el tiempo estaba en vuelto en problemas o papeleo, lo peor es cuando enviaba alguno de sus guardianes para hacer el trabajo que les correspondía, eso sumaba a varias horas de papeleo por sus destrozos. Había momentos en que solo deseaba gritar y mandar todo a la mierda.

Él nunca quiso ser el décimo Vongola.

Tenía la fiel creencia que todo paso paulatinamente, que Reborn de a poco lo fue involucrando en la vida de la mafia y que de un pronto a otro estaba ya en su ceremonia de sucesión.

Pero vale no es como si todo fuera tan malo, los amigos y experiencia que había ganado, tanto mala como buena, no podría cambiarla por nada.

Aunque a veces en lo más hondo de su interior, deseaba los días normales de su niñez donde sus máximos temores eran pasar los exámenes y escapar del entrenamiento Espartaco de su tutor.

.

-Si Takeshi todo está bien por aquí, dile a Hayato que se calme-aseguro el décimo con un suspiro.

Haber enviado a sus guardianes de la lluvia y tormenta no fue tan mala idea, si bien de jóvenes no dejaban de discutir, con el tiempo su amistad era de las más fuertes en la familia. Aunque Takeshi solía darle calma a Hayato, notaba como de a poco las acciones del peli blanco se pasaban al ex fanático del deporte.

Llamarlo tres veces al día para ver como estaba, era un claro ejemplo.

-Sé que todos los guardianes están fuera, pero te recuerdo que aún queda Lambo y I-pin prometió no perderlo de vista ya que está en su día libre-intento tranquilizarlos.

-Lo que quiere decir eso es que te dejaron de niñero-hablo la voz de Hayato desde el fondo.

Rio algo nervioso.

La mayoría de los miembros de su familia estaban ocupados, generalmente dejaban a los menores con alguien para que no se metieran en problemas…en específico…a Lambo. Si bien con quince años el chico ya no era el niño bebe llorón que conocieron, seguía siendo sensible en muchas cosas e intentaba aparentar madurez.

Era nostálgico.

-Hoy solo tengo una junta con Enma, todo va salir bien-les dijo.

Luego de un intercambio de palabras colgó el teléfono y suspiro cansado. Camino por la mansión en espera de que pasara las horas que faltaba para el encuentro con su amigo pelirrojo, llevaba algunos meses sin verlo por el trabajo acumulado. Ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a sus viejos amigos.

Era difícil ser el jefe de la familia más influyente en la mafia.

Su cuero estaba agotado a límites que ya no eran humanos, cada día dormía menos y sentía que no ayudaba tanto como debería a las demás personas. También se sentía culpable por Kyoko, su adorable novia que la había dejado algo abandonada.

-Tsuna-sama-hablo alguien a su espalda.

Quito todo rastro de pensamientos negativos y giro para ver con una sonrisa cariñosa al joven Lambo. Este lo miraba fijamente y él no podía dejar de sonreír levemente. Siempre que lo veía le era imposible apartar su imagen con la del adorable niño que alguna vez fue, por eso siempre se preocupaba por protegerlo y hacerlo sentir bien.

Había vivido muchas cosas difíciles al ser el menor de la familia, pero les había ayudado en más de una ocasión a salir de un apuro.

-Lambo pensé que estarías con I-pin-admitió algo confuso de verlo por esa parte de la mansión.

-Esa chica me dejo por ir a estudiar, pronto se volverá un libro o un tazón de ramen-comento caminando a su lado.

Ambos tomaron rumbo a la cocina. Varios Chef salieron de la nada ofreciéndoles diferentes platillos, pero contra todo pronóstico Tsuna les hizo tomar el día libre ya que no habían muchos en la mansión, estos asintieron confusos.

Tsuna era el líder.

Su palabra era la Ley.

-Hace mucho no te preparo algo como en los viejos tiempos-comento Tsuna abriendo el refrigerador.

Noto como Lambo se horrorizaba.

-Decimo no es necesario-

-Eres tan terco como siempre-

-Ahora que es el líder no debe preocuparse por algo sin importancia-

-Lambo ustedes siempre serán mi mayor prioridad-

El joven suspiro algo abochornado aceptando un simple emparedado preparado por su jefe. Justo cuando iba a comentar su sabor, el chico desapareció con todo y comida en una nube de humo.

Soltó un suspiro a ver a un mini Lambo llorando desconsoladamente, aunque este se detuvo al verlo fijamente. Parecía confundido y probablemente hubiera usado la Bazuca de los 10 años como de costumbre cuando lloraba por algo que ocurría.

-Ohayo Lambo-chan-saludo con una sonrisa algo más animada que de costumbre.

¿Cuándo había dejado de sonreír como cuando era niño?

Ahora era tan serio y reservado que se parecía más a su versión de la llama de la voluntad, ya no había mucho rastro del niño que aún no conocía nada de la mafia y solo pensaba en ser aceptado por sus amigos.

Sus manos ya no eran tan limpias como entonces.

Pero eran esos momentos de debilidad y oscuridad, donde la sonrisa de seres como Lambo, I-pin, Haru y su querida novia.

-Es Dame-Tsuna-dijo Lambo viéndolo incrédulo.

Suspiro nuevamente.

-Aunque te ves más adulto...pero incluso así jamás le ganaras al magnifico Lambo-expreso el pequeño bovino con orgullo.

-Vaya que lastima, si yo hubiera ganado te hubiera regalado este magnífico helado-indico mientras sacaba el dulce de la nevera.

El niño de cinco años abrió sus ojos incrédulos antes de lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo. Algo aturdido tomo al niño por un brazo, observo cautivado la inocencia en esos ojos y la alegría que mostraba ante algo tan simple como un dulce. Hace mucho tiempo de la última vez que vio a Lambo llegar a su tiempo por acto de su Bazuca.

El tiempo voló esos pocos minutos que el pequeñín estuvo a su lado.

-Te quiero Lambo-murmuro cuando su súper intuición le decía que faltaba poco.

El niño poco acostumbrado por los halagos se puso rojo como un tomate y se comenzó a reír nervioso.

-Por supuesto que me quieres, soy el gran Lambo-dijo el niño con los brazos algo temblorosos en la cintura.

Puso una mano sobre el niño y sonrió deseándole un buen viaje.

Nuevamente el humo apareció en la sala revelando a un Lambo de quince años con el rostro morado, probablemente la hermana mayor de Hayato lo había encontrado e intentado envenenar como de costumbre. Con facilidad lo cargo sobre un hombro y llamo al doctor de la familia.

-Bienvenido a casa Lambo-dijo con algo de pesar al verlo varios minutos luego en una cama.

El joven solo sonrió levemente.

Sin duda Lambo era un miembro especial de su familia, era su querido hermano menor fuera su versión actual o la de cinco años…incluso la de 25 años.

 **Fin**

 _A que Tsuna no es sexy de adulto y mi cosita Lambo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
